


sunlight in the morning

by mochatz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Kang Yeosang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochatz/pseuds/mochatz
Summary: maybe it was the early morning sunrise, or maybe it was his fondness for the younger, but yeosang was completely and utterly in love with jung wooyoung.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	sunlight in the morning

yeosang peeled his eyes open as the sun starting shining in from the cracked curtains, groaning quietly from how bright it was. he was tempted to go back to sleep when he heard a soft mumble next him. peering down, he saw his precious boyfriend snoozing away. his faded purple hair splayed across the pillow, making him look almost angelic, and yeosang thought he looked the prettiest like this in the pale morning light.

now yeosang wasn't one to get cheesy, but when it came to wooyoung, he just could never hold back his affection towards the younger. wooyoung was always such a ray of light in his day, the beauty in his week, the happiness in his month and the strength in his life, and maybe it was the early morning sunrise, or maybe it was his fondness for the younger, but yeosang was completely and utterly in love with jung wooyoung.

"hyung," wooyoung whined, barely having his eyes opened but still moved closer to yeosang, shoving his head into the crook of yeosang's neck and throwing an arm over his torso. "g'morning." 

yeosang chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on wooyoung's forehead and returned his embrace. "good morning, sweetheart." sometimes, yeosang felt as if he would simply explode from the amount of endearment he had for wooyoung, and he felt it in the way his chest warmed at every affectionate action wooyoung made towards him. 

turning on his side, yeosang looked at wooyoung adoringly, never getting tired of watching the blush spread across the others face from his stare. "you're so beautiful, wooyoung." the blush became more red and prominent on wooyoung's face at that, giggling so softly that yeosang thought he would faint from the pleasant sound. it was always like this in their mornings off, so soft and gentle, no sudden movements because they thought it was just another dream that they would wake up from, the two boys never wanted these moments to end. 

"you are too, yeosangie," wooyoung whispered back, breaking out into a toothy grin, because wooyoung could barely stand a serious moment such as that without smiling so brightly at the elder. "i love you a lot." and suddenly the moment seemed a lot more deep, a lot more emotional out of nowhere because they really did love each other so dearly that it almost hurt. 

yeosang felt his heart lurch at the sight in front of him. he reached up and tucked the stray strands of purple behind wooyoung's ear, bringing his hand down to stroke his cheek softly. "your love is merely a shadow to mine for you," yeosang leaned in to place a chaste kiss on wooyoung's lips, swallowing up wooyoung's content sigh. "you, my darling, cannot even begin to understand just how much i adore you and everything you do." the blush returned to the youngers cheeks as he shoved his face back into yeosang's neck, kissing the skin innocently. 

and maybe the two fell back to sleep after, and maybe the members came to wake them up hours later but hesitated once they saw how tightly they were holding onto each other. and maybe yeosang would continue to wake up earlier than wooyoung as the days, weeks, and months passed just to see the early morning beauty that radiated off of him because he just could never get enough of it, but he was content with never getting enough as long as he got to continue to see the sight as the time ticked away. yeosang really was in love with jung wooyoung.


End file.
